brawlhallafandomcom-20200222-history
Scarlet
Lady Necessity, The daVinci of Steam :The daVinci of steam. Madmen bent on world domination made excellent field tests for her inventions. - Mallhalla purchase description Scarlet is a Victorian steampunk-styled legend, featuring the Hammer and Rocket Lance as her weapons. She can be unlocked for 5400 gold. Scarlet's cultured, high-class background is reflected in her equally sophisticated Victorian-era clothing, coloured brightly in white, maroon and blue. Her eyes show her curiosity of and desire to dismantle everything around her, and her weapons are both enhanced with steam power, making their impacts far harder, her offensive style far more potent, and her attacks far harder to forget. As the story goes... :"Scarlet Dashwood is the inventor of the steam dirigible, the aether oculuscope, the undersea bathydrome, the electric light bulb, the rocket lance, the first practicable space travel, the first practicable time travel... " ''-Encyclopedia Omnibus, 1889 edition'' Scarlet Dashwood was the youngest person ever elected to the Royal Society, and the only female boxing champion of England. On an expedition to the remote Andes searching for the source of the mysterious aether-flux, she discovered a Lost World of dinosaurs, but was betrayed by her partner, the most beloved scientist of the age, Baron Von Evilstein. The Baron stole her inventions, framed Scarlet for his supposed murder, and vanished. Ten years later, the Baron emerged from the Lost World at the head of a vast armada of airships and dinosaur-riding ape warriors. One after another, the armies of the world fell before the Baron's high-tech aether weapons, until Scarlet and her Royal Airship Navy were all that stood between the Baron and world domination. In the skies over the English Channel, Scarlet led the counterattack, finally defeating the Baron in a vast air battle that twice circumnavigated the globe. Since arriving in Valhalla, Scarlet has been obsessed with the wondrous technology of the gods, and is constantly devising new weapons and challenges to add to the tournament. "Ignore the pterodactyls! Get me on that Zeppelin!" - Scarlet to her air skiff pilot, Second Battle of the Andes. Appearance Scarlet is a Victorian, steampunk-style gentlewoman and her sophisticated maroon, blue and pearl white outfit directly reflect this. Her gleaming white blouse is worn under a small blue coat jacket, which has long sleeves and puffed shoulder pads. She wears this with maroon trousers and similarly colored knee-high boots, which have two golden buttons each down the length. Impressively, these boots are high-heeled, which seems not to hinder Scarlet as she fights in the eternal tournament. She wears on her chest a shining green gem, likely an emerald, set into a golden broach that clips her blue coat together. Her hair, immaculately kept and coloured a striking dark red, is tied behind the head to stop it getting in the way of her inventing and/or disassembling work. Her hair also shows her brass inventor's goggles that are inset with bright green glass, while her eyes themselves show her curiosity of and desire to dismantle everything around her. Her Rocket Lance, called the Aetheric Rocket Drill (of her own invention), and her Pneumatic Hammer, are both ornamental pieces, made of gold or gold-plate metal and rich red wood. Their decorations are extravagant and typical of the Victorian style of her era, incorporating many curving edges and Fleur-de-Lis. Signatures 'Hammer' 'Rocket Lance' Strategy * Because Scarlet is a very high damage Legend with very risky/situational abilities, she relies heavily on unarmed combat and light attacks, and requires using signatures sparingly. * Scarlet's signatures are huge and effective. Nevertheless, you must make sure to use her sigs more defensively, as they are easy to punish. * Use Scarlet's Lance down signature for effective counter play, both offensive or defensive. * Her lance neutral signature hits at the base of lance too. This makes it great for ledge guarding! * Scarlet's Hammer neutral signature raises her above the ground level. Helpful in 2v2 situations! * Air canceling Her Hammer side signature increases the size of the attack's hitbox. Skins Expand to show Legend skins SteamTankScarlet.png|'Steam Tank Scarlet' No one hits harder than Scarlet when she has a head full of steam. SkyCaptainScarlet.png|'Sky Captain Scarlet' Head to the sky, where only Air-Dreadnoughts and murderous Sky Pirates dare fly. SteamsmithScarlet.png|'Steamsmith Scarlet' There's a first for everything, usually she made it. SteamSentryScarlet.png|'Steam Sentry Scarlet' Proper lab safety begins with goggles and ends with bulletproof armor. Mad_Genius_Scarlet.png|'Mad Genius Scarlet' Animated weaponry is the latest anvancement in Valhallan technology to be devised by Scarlet and her faithful collab-rat Cheddar. Comes with Sidekick Cheddar. Airship_Scarlet.png|'Airship Scarlet' Skysail Chest BewitchingScarlet.png|'Bewitching Scarlet' Nice night for a hex. Bonus: Angry Magic Hat poses with Scarlet's actions! Brawlhalloween Event Exclusive Color variations Trivia * Scarlet's default weapons are the Pneumatic Hammer (hammer) and the Aetheric Rocket Drill (rocket lance). * Scarlet's bot name is Scarbot. * Both Scarlet and Sentinel have fought against villains with the name Evilstein. It is likely, but unconfirmed if there is any relation between the two villains. * The Rocket Lance, used in Brawlhalla by a number of legends, was invented by Scarlet according to the Encyclopedia Omnibus in her lore. Gallery ScarletFull.png|Official art by theOddling Scarlet 2.jpg Videos Category:Legends Category:Hammer Category:Rocket Lance